


Crimson Shards

by watcher_ofthe_sky



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Romance, god this fic is 2 years old but I am cross posting so, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcher_ofthe_sky/pseuds/watcher_ofthe_sky
Summary: Because when he left, her entire existence shattered into fragments.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 17





	Crimson Shards

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in 2018 so just please pardon me for all the mistakes. I finally thought of cross-posting almost all the fics from ffn, so all the sins are coming up.
> 
> This is a scene from the Oracion Seis Arc when the Magic Council took away Jellal.

Her scarlet locks slapped her face. Yet, the hazy vision couldn't hide what was in front of her.

When they went away with him, they left a wind behind. The kind of wind that carries nostalgia with itself along with the lost leaves that fall on asphalt, crushed by footprints; the kind whose coldness sinks deep into your bones.   
  
The kind that breathes away a resonating silence to fill your lungs.

Erza stood still, hearing the sound of footsteps that took him. Her lips quivered and she shut her eyes. She knew it was of no use. She turned away quietly, not letting anyone see her in her bizarre state.

* * *

The sound of the crickets echoed around her. The fir trees hummed a low tune with the air as if trying to console and mourn for her loss.

_Run_ , her insides were shouting out to her. Run until the lungs crumple in unbearable weariness; until the entire existence vanishes into thin air; until his memories drain out the body; until the pain of seeing him go away and crumbles down under the weight of her exhaustion.

But how far can you go before life chases you down? Before reality pins you to the ground and spits the truth on your face.

The Requip mage collapsed on the ground, panting heavily. _No, this pain wasn't enough._ This physical tiredness wasn't enough to relieve the loss of what's shattering on the inside. But how often do we try to do the same? Incise scars on the surface and console ourselves that they will heal someday when in reality it is our heart that needs something more than a flimsy bandage.

This— the sheer agony of breaking into fragments— is why she used to wear her armour. Even though she has overcome the fear when she fought with her past in the Tower of Heaven after seven long years. And yet, the demons come now and then to haunt her again.   
  
Today, no armour, no intricately designed suit can protect her. No sword can battle this fight.

So, she chose the only way she knew. Erza sat on the ground, hugging her knees close to her chest, head buried in her arms, bangs hiding her eyes. She tore away the dams and let herself drown in the flood. She cried like she never had before.

" _You will at least get a life sentence. It will be the last time you'll be seeing these people," Lahar said to Jellal as the Rune Knights took him away._

Let the world never know that the queen of the fairies, the mighty Titania, failed to protect the only person she had ever truly loved. Let it be never known that she failed to tell him how much she loved him from her heart.

Her deep brown eyes glimmered with tears, like the sky with the exhausting stars above her, reminding her of his magic that revolved around them.

When the dawn came, it brought with itself the most beautiful crimson, edging with the blue as if the shards of her existence have made a mosaic out of themselves. When her scarlet hair flipped in the air, she replayed the memories of Jellal giving her her last name.   
  
Let the world never get a glimpse of the anguish in her emptiness, the hints of regrets in her reminiscence.

When the sun would rise and rays would tap her eyelids, she will open them to match the warmth she carried deep inside. She was a warrior who would continue to fight with compassion lacing her heart. She was a Fairy Tail wizard who would march with bruises glowing in the dark.

But today, all she was was a girl who got beaten by tragedy and fate at the same time. So today, she would bear the thunder in her chest and storm in her eyes, knowing all too well the pain of losing a loved one again.


End file.
